


If you be my bodyguard, I could be your long lost pal

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, one direction - Freeform, top cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You called me baby,” Harry chuckled, pushing the top of his head up into Cal’s hand to create more pressure on his sensitive scalp. Although Harry himself didn’t seem uncomfortable, Cal still worried that things have stepped over certain boundaries and was beginning to tense up where he lied in bed. “I’m your baby boy,” Harry continued, shuffling over so that no space existed between the two of them. “That makes you my daddy,” he breathed out slowly, whispering due to the fact that his face lied inches away from Cal’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you be my bodyguard, I could be your long lost pal

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: twitter.com/larryscape  
> tumblr: larryscape.tumblr.com  
> ask.fm: ask.fm/larryscape  
> (FEEDBACK PLEASE)
> 
> basically everyone obsessed/formerly obsessed with cal/harry helped inspire this so shout out to them
> 
> lauren @harryliterally  
> ambrie @nukeleus  
> miranda @oopsandhi
> 
> (sorry if i forgot anyone ah)
> 
> and especial shoutout to alexa @louistthebrave abi @tomlincock and ally @epcothoran for giving me additional feedback and ideas :)
> 
> title from 'you can call me al' by paul simon (i was jamming out to it this morning and im seeing him next weekend and i thought it was a good fit) 
> 
> you're all the bees knees

“Smile, kid,” Cal beamed at the cheese-head wearing Harry Styles grinning back at him. They sat criss-cross apple sauce on opposite ends of the hallway of the hotel as Cal snapped pictures of the giddy boy in front of him.

Harry showed a toothy smile before giving a giggly “Don’t you mean _say cheese_?” while pointing to the giant block of foam cheese sitting on his head. He probably enjoyed wearing it a bit too much, considering how ridiculous it made him look, but he loved the way Cal smiled fondly at him every time he perched it over his curls.

Once Cal had managed to capture Harry in at least five different poses, he looked up to find the two maids shuffling their cart out of their hotel room, indicating that they had finished cleaning their home for the night.

With security advising the boys to stay in separate hotels for safety reasons, Harry worried that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without knowing the other boys were with him all under the same roof or that maybe he would oversleep and have nobody barging into his room to tell him to get his ass out of bed. His apprehensions only subsided when Cal immediately offered to stay in a hotel room with him for the night, earning a grateful, relieved look from Harry.

“Thanks again for staying with me,” Harry sang while Cal dragged both of their suitcases through the door. He probably should have been helping with the luggage, but Harry knew that Cal always took pride in taking care of things for him and how could Harry deny him that?

Cal placed their bags in the corner of the room before spinning around to meet Harry’s long, thin body with a tight embrace, not really knowing the reason but feeling the need to make Harry know that this was more than a pleasure for him and he didn’t need to be thanked. “H, you know I love spending time with you,” he said into Harry’s hair, using his free hand to knock the cheese hat off his head before rustling it into his mess of curls. “It’s like having my own son,” he chuckled lightly before stepping back to get a good look at the boy in front of him.

Harry answered with a dimpled grin and shut his eyes tightly when Cal reached over to pinch a handful of his cheek pudge. “Your little boy,” Harry beamed before abruptly turning away from Cal and bolting towards the freshly made king-sized bed.

He flung his lanky body into the air before making a huge _plop_ down on top of the covers. With his limbs sprawled out and hanging off the edge of the bed, Harry began huffing out incoherent grumbles while Cal watched warmly from the foot of the bed.

“Long day, superstar?” he said through a laugh as Harry continued to roll around like a distressed kitten.

Harry paused at the sound of Cal’s voice and peered up at him with wide, sleepy eyes. He nodded slowly before croaking out a low “Cuddle?” and scurrying to the top of the bed.

Cal looked around the room as if someone was there to judge him for snuggling up to a young and famous popstar and then proceeded to crawl up on the bed, ignoring the buzzing caution in his mind. “Sure thing, sport,” he breathed out, taking up a broader area of the bed next to Harry’s slender figure.

Harry rotated his torso towards the older man next to him and immediately ducked his head forward to nuzzle into his shoulder, lightly nipping at the breast pocket of his flannel. “Soft,” he whispered into the fabric before nuzzling the rest of his head into the thin layer of flannel covering Cal’s peck.

“I know, baby,” Cal cooed softly while petting the fluffy quiff that was collapsing over Harry’s head, and he really hoped this was okay – the whole cuddling and pet-name thing – because if it wasn’t then not only was his job but also his relationship with Harry in jeopardy, and Cal really didn’t want to think about those consequences.

“You called me baby,” Harry chuckled, pushing the top of his head up into Cal’s hand to create more pressure on his sensitive scalp. Although Harry himself didn’t seem uncomfortable, Cal still worried that things have stepped over certain boundaries and was beginning to tense up where he lied in bed. “I’m your baby boy,” Harry continued, shuffling over so that no space existed between the two of them. “That makes you my daddy,” he breathed out slowly, whispering due to the fact that his face lied inches away from Cal’s.

The short breathing and tightening of his jeans signaled Cal to get up from the bed and remove himself from the increasingly uncomfortable situation.  However, when he began to pivot his torso, Harry immediately flung his entire body onto Cal’s leg, preventing him from even attempting to stand up.

“No,” Harry opposed as if someone was trying to take away his favorite toy.

Cal let out a prolonged sigh, trying to collect his breath and thoughts and _urges_ before he felt a pulsating pressure against his calve, and he turned his head and looked down to see a very concentrated Harry Styles humping his leg.

“Woah there, Tiger,” he laughed nervously before reaching down to peel the layer of boy from his leg, but Harry wouldn’t budge. He just kept on bucking his narrow hips into Cal’s leg, subtly enough for him to question whether he was just making it all up in his head but still noticeable enough for Cal’s cock to give an unwanted twitch. “You okay there, bud?” he managed to get out.

Harry responded by peering up at his older friend with doe-eyes and a pouty mouth. He shook his head no and proceeded to nuzzle his baby-like cheek into the denim fabric of Cal’s pants.

“No?” Cal questioned cautiously, completely unsure of the correct way to handle this situation. “Are you uh… Are you hungry?”

He immediately wanted to slap himself over the top of his balding head, because _yes, Cal, humping someone’s leg definitely means they’re hungry._ He also wanted to slap himself for the involuntary hardening of his cock, but he would probably look a bit silly giving himself two slaps out of the blue like that.

As Cal scurried around his mind trying to process the fact that his 21-years-younger friend – practically son – was using him to get out his sexual frustrations, Harry’s humping became more desperate. “Help,” he croaked, sounding only mildly embarrassed but mostly just needy. “Cal, ‘m horny,” and wow yep, he was definitely not hungry.

Hearing those words physically come out of Harry’s mouth made him feel a bit dizzy, and if he decided to stay seated on the bed with Harry, he’ll blame it on that. “Well, uh, w-what do you want me to do, H?” he sputtered, looking around frantically as if Harry was in severe medical condition. “I can- uhm,” he continued, reluctantly moving his hand down towards his friend’s lower region.

“Take care of me,” Harry croaked out before laying a soft hand over Cal’s large, rough ones, guiding it over his crotch. “It’s alright, just – just _please_ , Cal.” And soon, Cal was stroking the bulge in his younger friend’s trousers in earnest, without needing Harry to guide him, because, well, he _wanted_ it. He may have wanted this for a long time, but now that he knew Harry wanted it too, all these feelings of desire came rushing at him all at once and he needed to take as much as he could get.

“Alright, kid,” he breathed out, tentatively teasing at Harry’s zipper. “This okay?”

After receiving an eager nod from the smaller boy beneath him, Cal continued with pulling down his trousers and continued palming his hard cock over the fabric of his boxers. His eyes trailed up Harry’s torso, noticing the prominent outline of his nipples showing through his t-shirt. Fully aware of his sensitivity, Cal took it upon himself to run a strong hand up Harry’s shirt to massage at his perky nipples. Harry responded with a hiss before tugging his shirt over his head, leaving his upper body fully exposed.

“So fucking hard,” Cal moaned, not needing to specify whether he was talking about Harry’s nipples or his cock, because did it really matter? His incredibly fit friend was practically begging Cal to fuck him, and all he needed to focus on right now was just that. “Want me to suck on them, baby?” he continued, searching Harry’s face for any expression of disapproval.

Harry nodded while letting a low whimper escape his pouty lips, and soon Cal was licking over his right nipple, the cool air giving Harry a chill as the moisture settled into his skin. Cal soon went on to the other nipple, creating more suction and leaving loud _smack_ noises with his lips. He noticed Harry’s chest lift up into his mouth and smiled into his friend’s ribcage. While he was still extremely hot and bothered and nervous and confused, Cal couldn’t help but find it incredibly endearing how sensitive and eager Harry was – almost like a needy baby.

Cal only stopped his internal cooing when he looked down to notice Harry’s hand sliding down into his boxers. The outline of Harry’s hand moved down past his stiff erection and right to where his hole would be.

“Hey hey, champ, you don’t need to do that,” Cal said, carefully watching Harry finger himself. “I can take care of that for you if you want.”

Cal lifted up a finger as if he needed to explain to Harry what exactly he was offering, and Harry’s gaze immediately landed on his older friend’s much less slender digit. They both knew that Cal’s fingers could fill Harry up so much more than Harry’s slim ones.

Entranced by that thought alone, Harry grabbed Cal’s hand eagerly and began sucking on his index finger, his eyes fluttering closed as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Cal’s cock twitched at the sight. He found it completely bizarre how arousing it was, but he couldn’t help but marvel at the pretty pair of red lips moving up and down his finger, and he couldn’t wait for those pretty red lips to become a pretty pink hole.

Once Harry had removed his swollen lips from Cal’s pointer finger, he began to tug at the waistband of his boxers, hoping to get something inside of him as soon as possible. Cal reached down to help Harry slide out of his underwear, always eager to lend him a helping hand.

After struggling a bit to get completely naked and nearly stumbling out of the bed, Harry was finally ready to be opened up. He lied face up on the bed, his giraffe legs sprawled out in opposite directions. He looked awkward and goofy yet beautiful all the same.

His face seemed tense and desperate, and Cal wanted so badly to give him what he needed to get back that lazy, relaxed smiling expression. He moved his hands onto Harry’s body, pausing to brush back the damp curls dangling down in front of his eyes, earning him an appreciative smile. He then ran a rough hand down the baby-smooth skin of Harry’s torso and down over his groomed pubic hair.

“Hurry, Cal,” Harry pleaded. “Sorry, I mean- just please. Please, Cal,” he stammered, mentally beating himself up for being too needy and demanding. Harry always tried his best to be patient and gracious, but he had this big strong _older_ man towering over him, and he’s barely been touched _down there_ , and he was starting to feel a bit frantic and neglected and –

“Harry, are you crying?”

When Harry doesn’t get filled up within a certain period of time after he gets hard, he gets a bit emotional to say the least.

“I’m so sorry. I just – fingers, Cal, _please_ ,” he groaned once more before he was interrupted by the slick movement of Cal’s fingers sliding up his entrance. His tears became more frequent, and he let out a mixture of moans and sobs as his friend twisted his finger inside of him.

Cal smiled fondly down at Harry after feeling the boy’s damp forehead press into his shoulder. He loved how worked up he was getting and wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. “Baby, you’re okay,” he cooed into Harry’s ear while brushing back his curls. “Is it alright if I add another?”

Harry’s attention immediately snapped up at Cal, his eyes a bit glazed over at the thought of being filled up even more.

“Can you add two?”

Cal couldn’t help but snicker at the younger boy’s eagerness but meanwhile felt his cock pulse at the thought of being so needed (by probably the most desired teenager in pop culture).

He soon obliged and slid in a second and third finger, maintaining a slow pace so he wouldn’t hurt Harry. He loved the way Harry’s walls closed in around his fingers, creating a tight warmth around them as he moved them in and out. Cal made sure to catch a glimpse of his friend’s pink hole stretching open around his fingers, because he just knew that Harry would look so beautiful and sensitive down there just like every other part of him. The pale, delicate surface of his bum contrasted the pulsing, pink rim that Cal was fucking with his fingers, and it set off a fluttering in his chest and a throbbing in his cock.

“Think ‘m ready for you,” Harry croaked, a prominent shakiness present in his speech. Without a word from Cal, Harry reached down to remove the fingers from his hole and spun around to lie face-down on the bed. “Are you ready for _me_ , daddy?” he asked with a bit more confidence.

Cal had to blink a few times to calm down from the fact that Harry Styles just called him ‘daddy.’ He then took a deep breath to make sure he didn’t cum too soon.

“Yeah, H,” he began, gaining his composure before kneeing over towards Harry’s bum. “I’m uh – I’m ready for you,” he laughed lightly before tugging down his jeans and boxers, exposing his erection, which he immediately took into his hand. "Uhm," he said, remembering a fairly important little detail. "You've got any lube?" 

Cal wasn't exactly planning on fucking his much younger friend that night in the hotel, so he wasn't exactly prepared with lube and a condom, and he definitely didn't expect Harry to have -

"Yup! I have a condom too, right in that bag over there," Harry said casually, gesturing over to a black bag sat on top of the counter.

After clumsily scrambling to fetch a small packet of lube (strawberry flavored - of course) and condom, Cal crawled back onto the bed and kneeled over Harry's little ass. He tore open the condom packet before rolling it on. He had to stifle a moan from the new friction around him. He then ripped open the lube packet and squeezed a genrous amount onto his cock. He pumped himself a few times until he was interrupted by the muffled noise of Harry groaning into the mattress. Remembering Harry’s crying fit from not too long before, Cal quickly laid a large, assuring hand on the surface of Harry’s bum.

He rubbed circles into it as he nudged Harry’s entrance with the head of his cock, earning him a pleased moan. Taking the moan as permission to continue, Cal moved his hips down so that his shaft was sliding up against the insides of Harry. The friction and heat felt amazing, almost overwhelming, and Cal couldn’t help but let out a low, throaty grunt.

“Such a _man_ ,” Harry answered, completely infatuated with the idea of a grown adult completely overtaking him. “ _Ugh,_ fuck me.”

Cal was never one to deny Harry anything, so he did just as he was told.

He increased his speed, using his tight grip on Harry’s ass and the sheets to steady himself as he thrusted deeper, harder, and faster into Harry. His breath became short, and drops of sweat began to form on his forehead.

“So tight, Harry,” he said, his voice strained as he concentrated on hitting Harry’s prostate. He could tell he was getting closer and closer, because Harry kept letting out these involuntary whimpers with every thrust, getting increasingly louder and whinier each time Cal adjusted himself.

Harry was trying to say something but kept interrupting himself with his high-pitched whimpers as Cal got closer to his prostate.

“I’m only tight,” he finally got out. “because you’re so big,” he finished, lowering his voice and sobering up his tone.

With that, Cal couldn’t help but falter with his thrusts and let out a loud moan. He could barely handle the idea of his big cock pounding into his teenage friend’s tight little asshole and had to compose himself so he wouldn’t cum without warning.

“Getting close, Har,” Cal said. He let his head fall down on top of Harry’s back, their sleek skin absorbing each other’s heat.

“Wait,” Harry breathed out before spinning around and letting Cal’s cock and its precum slide out of him. He gently pushed Cal down on his back before setting both of his knees at either side of his hips. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he grumbled into Cal’s ear before leaning in to give him a wet, tongue-filled kiss on the lips. After giving the lower one a cheeky nibble, Harry sat up so he could slide Cal’s cock back in him.

Once Harry was sat on Cal’s thick, leaking member, his posture perfect as ever, he began to bounce up and down.  Before long, he established a steady rhythm with his lower body while pressing his hands down on Cal’s chest to balance himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cal said, gripping tightly on Harry’s bum as it moved up and down his cock. “Gotta cum, babe... ‘m sorry,” he moaned apologetically, not wanting to disappoint his little boy.

Harry’s beaming smile seemed to indicate that he wasn’t disappointed at all. He seemed to be in love with the idea of having that power over such a strong, mature man like Cal.

“Do it,” Harry sang, somehow managing to sound five years old while riding a forty-year-old man. “Want you to cum inside me, while ‘m still riding you.”

Soon Cal was sounding as broken down and frantic as a grown man could possibly sound as cum shot out of him and up into Harry, who was still moving on his cock. “Oh my _god_ ,” he said through a low whimper, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling back into the sheets.

He could tell by Harry’s long moans and furrowed eyebrows that he loved the hot feeling of cum filling up his insides. Harry kept riding Cal until he came down from his high, working to get as much cum inside of him before he let Cal slide out of him.

It was only then, with white liquid trickling out of his hole and onto Cal’s stomach, that Harry came.

His cock completely untouched, Harry came harder than ever before, his cum leaking out onto where Cal’s had landed.

“You’re a bit messy,” Harry chuckled lightly while dipping a finger into the small pool of cum. He lifted his finger, looked at it curiously, and then shoved it in his mouth, sucking hard around it to taste every ounce of the cum.

“Good thing you like cleaning,” Cal answered back, clearly amused and aroused by Harry’s infatuation with their cum.

Without any shame, Harry continued by licking off Cal’s entire stomach, savoring every mouthful of cum. Cal watched down intently, reaching out a hand every so often to scratch at Harry’s scalp.

“Thank you,” Harry hummed contently when he finished, and of course he would say thank you – of course.

Cal’s entire face read fond as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Harry’s dimple. “Anytime, champ,” he said playfully before making his way towards the edge of the bed.

“Anytime?” Harry echoed with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Cal rolled his eyes before opening the door to the bathroom. “Just get in the shower, kid,” he said, holding the door open for Harry as he walked in.

“Such a gentleman,” Harry cooed in his best old-fashioned southern accent. “I do believe I am blushing, Mr. Cal.”

Cal answered Harry with a slap on the bum. “Let’s get clean and then order some room service, sound good?”

Harry quickly snapped his gaze back at Cal, an appalled expression on his face. “Was my cleaning job not good enough for you?”

 

 

 

 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

After a good five minutes of playful bickering, Cal finally got Harry in the shower. It reminded him of trying to get his kids to cooperate for bath time, and well, this situation was rather different, considering Harry wasn’t actually his son and they had just fucked in a hotel room, but the endearment was all the same.

Cal didn’t quite know if this relationship was healthy, but he did know that he loved Harry and wanted to make him feel protected and loved, so if that meant making him cum every now and again, then so be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
